


everytime i look into your eyes (all i need is you)

by honeydewminho



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, cozy mornings, just me contributing to the #seungseok tag, post-sex, recycled fic dfjfjfkd, rlly soft uwu, seungseok, seungseok gay, whipped! Seungyoun, whipped! wooseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewminho/pseuds/honeydewminho
Summary: "You're so beautiful, Youn." Wooseok says, breathing softly against the warm expanse of Seungyoun's skin. "I should be the one saying that, baby." He replies as he smiles warmly at the boy, not caring if the sun keeps shining on his face. Suddenly. Wooseok sits up, making the older boy startle slightly. The fluffy blanket falls off from the younger's shoulder, exposing his naked upper body. He looks at Seungyoun dead in the eyes, expression serious yet, his eyes still holds the endearment and fondness."I'm serious, you're so beautiful. Inside and out, beautiful even when with those permanent scars." Wooseok says, softly caressing the older's face.





	everytime i look into your eyes (all i need is you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a recycled fic from my minsung fic in this acc  
i wanted to contribute to the #seungseok tag but, i have been too busy lately to actually finish my pending works for them so i decided to post this instead
> 
> hope you all enjoy!!

Silence fills the sunlit room, the constant whirring of the electric fan and the chirping birds could only be heard. The slow, summer breeze comes in and out through the half-opened window. The sun shines brightly but, not in a way it was blindingly so. The white sheets on the bed are crumpled and are loosely wrapped around the sleeping couple, sheets fresh from the laundry and hair messy like a bird's nest.

Seungyoun stirs slightly as the sun shines on his face, gentle and warm yet, distracting. He feels his arm go numb under the weight it has on. Blinking away the sleep on his eyes, he now focuses on slowly removing his numb arm where it was settled under his boyfriend's head. His heart swells in pride when he succeeds in moving his arm away and instead, lets the boy's head rest on the soft pillow without disturbing the said boy's rest.

Seungyoun looks at the sleeping boy beside him, eyes closed and expression that could only be described as peaceful. He couldn't careless if Wooseok's hair was a mess, or if he smelled like sweat and sex, he didn't care if the younger was literally drooling. To him, the younger was beautiful. His hair that was currently a mess, his neck that are now painted with bites as a physically form of their love, his muscular yet, fragile body, his long eyelashes and rosy cheeks; Seungyoun loves every inch of it. Fondness swims inside his eyes, heart swelling in affection as he gazes upon the pout on the younger's lips.

He resists the urge to coo at the adorable boy, knowing that it will cause him to wake up and disturb his peaceful sleep. Seungyoun drapes his arms around Wooseok's waist softly, pulling the latter closer as softly as possible. He buries his nose unto the other boy's hair, sighing softly; feeling content in this very moment.

He presses a soft kiss on his head, smelling the younger's peach scented shampoo along the way. To his surprise, the other boy presses even more into the older man's touch. Making a sound of content, Wooseok inhales and exhales through his nose. He nuzzles his nose against the crook of Seungyoun's neck, inhaling the older's scent. The younger boy hums contentedly against his neck that has a fair share amount of love bites.

Seungyoun feels the younger trace along the marks on his neck, some red, some purple. "How come do you still smell so good after last night?" Wooseok asks softly, breaking the silence between them. The older boy between the two feels the brunette softly nips at the marked skin. "Hmm, I don't know, Seokie." Seungyoun replies as he softly rakes his fingers on the younger's hair, untangling the knots softly. Wooseok puts soft, chaste kisses on the older's exposed skin. Seungyoun closes his eyes as he continues to scrap the boy's scalp softly, just like how he does it to his cats.

"You're so beautiful, Youn." Wooseok says, breathing softly against the warm expanse of Seungyoun's skin. "I should be the one saying that, baby." He replies as he smiles warmly at the boy, not caring if the sun keeps shining on his face. Suddenly. Wooseok sits up, making the older boy startle slightly. The fluffy blanket falls off from the younger's shoulder, exposing his naked upper body. He looks at Seungyoun dead in the eyes, expression serious yet, his eyes still holds the endearment and fondness.

"I'm serious, you're so beautiful. Inside and out, beautiful even when with those permanent scars." Wooseok says, softly caressing the older's face. Seungyoun knows that he probably looks gross right now. Hair all over the place, eyes and lips swollen from the events last night but, when his boyfriend looks at him like _that_. Like he looks like an Asia's top model, like he is the most beautiful person on earth, he feels so so beautiful.

Wooseok hovers on top of the older, an intimate position. He slowly removes the blanket that covers his lower body. Seungyoun hisses softly as the chilly, summer morning breeze meeting his warm skin. Wooseok lowers himself to where he is almost laying down against his chest on the bed. He puts as soft kiss on the older's toned stomach, somewhere a slight scar that was once so clear but, now faded as time passed. He kisses the scar and grins at the older. "You're so beautiful even with an ugly scar." He gives the exposed skin another chaste kiss as he lowers himself down to the older's thighs.

"So, so, _so_, beautiful." He peppers the thick muscle in soft kisses. Seungyoun makes a sound of contentment, smiling down lovingly at the younger. "I like it when your thighs flex when you dance." Wooseok adds with a small chuckle as he kisses the muscle there softly. Then, after he's content with his work, he goes back up to eye-to-eye level with the older. He grins softly at him, proud of himself for making the older smile so soft like that.

He lowers himself down and tilts his head slightly, and captures the older's lips in a soft, loving kiss. They move their lips without much fervor unlike, last night. Wooseok pulls away before anything gets heated. "So, so, so beautiful." He proceeds to press a soft kiss on the older's forehead then, down to his nose. "This cute little mole," He kisses it softly then, to his cheeks. Pecking each two times, earning a small giggle from the older. He pecks his chin too before he dives back in to kiss his lips.

Wooseok lets the kiss get heated, kissing him passionately. Suddenly, Seungyoun sits up and pushes the younger down gently so, that he is now the one who is on top. He rests his knees beside the younger's waist, caging him down as he kisses him fervently. Wooseok circles his arms around the older's neck as he pulls him down to get as close as possible. Seungyoun licks the younger's lower lip, asking for permission to which the latter happily obliges. Wooseok opens his mouth slightly, letting the older's tongue enter. He lets the older wander around his mouth, not letting any nook and cranny to be left untouched.

Their tongues meet in a fierce battle, dancing to a rhythm they only know. They soon pull away to breathe because they _are_ humans after all. But, without wasting any more time, they both dive back in and capturing each other's lips in another passionate lip locking.

They kiss for minutes, hours, Wooseok doesn't really know nor does he really care. Time was endless when he was with Seungyoun. He smiles softly against the other's lips.

"You're beautiful too, you know?" This time it was Seungyoun speaking. They had stopped kissing and was now cuddling. Wooseok hums in affirmation and nestles his head unto the other's warm chest. "I know, you told me too many times, Youn." The said boy chuckles at this statement, chest moving up and down. He softly caresses the other's bare back, drawing circles on to the warm and soft skin.

"I love you," Seungyoun just smiles even more, lips quirking up and eyes crinkling. He holds the younger tighter. "I love you too, Wooseok."

It were mornings like these that made Seungyoun want to wake up. It was Wooseok that made him feel like this, like he was on top of the world.

"I could get used to this," Seungyoun thinks as he slips away into sleep.


End file.
